villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta 'is a supporting protagonist from the light novel series, ''Overlord. She is a battle maid of the Pleiades and the NPC created by Genjiro, a Supreme Being who was known keeping things organized. In Japanese version, she is voiced by Kei Shindō, who also voiced Assassin of Red in Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Grand Order. In English version, she was voiced by Tia Ballad from Season 1 to the first half of Season 3, and later voiced by Corinne Sudberg (who previously voiced Arche Eeb Rile Furt) in the second half of Season 3 onwards. Appearance At first glance, Entoma appears to have a regular humanoid body. She appears to have hair with a pair of two chignons and eyes with three red pupils. She also has a mouth, though it never moves when she speaks. In general, she is always seen wearing a maid outfit that covers the entirety of her body. In reality, this is merely a form to hide herself, in which her true form is that of a hideous, spider monster. Her "face" is actually a mask that covers her spider face, which has eight red eyes and multiple sharp teeth. Her "hair" also separates a part, giving the appearance of appendages. Personality Entoma commonly presents herself as a cute, innocent girl, but she is in fact a bloodlusted monster that devours the flesh of humans. Normally, Entoma doesn't have a preference when it comes eating humans, but she has shown favouritism in devouring the muscles of a man. Despite her enjoyment of eating humans, she does not actually eat them out of pure hunger. She only eats those that are a bothersome of her. She is also willing to kill them for the same reason, showing no sign of mercy. Entoma dislikes her original voice, hence she uses a lip bug to disguise her voice as a cute one. If she were to lose her voice, she expresses great anger and is ultimately forces herself to remain quiet until she can disguise it again. Powers and Abilities Entoma has a variety of powers and abilities, being that she wields magic as well use her natural abilities involving insects. These include: *'''Entomancer: Being an entomancer, Entoma is capable of summoning a variety of bugs and insects, and can use them as weapons, shields, or other equipments. **'Bullet Bug': Bug-like projectiles in the form of bullets. She sucks in a pack of them and shoots them out of her arm. **'Blade Bug': A bug that can be wielded as a bladed weapon. **'Hard Armor Bug': A bug that can be used as a shield to block projectiles and close ranged attacks. **'Thousand Lash Bug': A massive centipede creature that she wields around like a whip. **'Lip Bug': A bug she uses to devour a person's vocal cords then steals the voice of that person. **'Mask Bug': A bug possessing humanoid traits that she uses as a mask to cover her face. *'Talisman': With her magic abilities, she can use a set of talismans in the form of cards to summon elemental abilities. **'Lightning Bird Talisman': A projectile in the form a lightning bird. **'Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman': Same as the regular, except she shoots numerous amounts of them. **'Explosive Talisman': Shoots out a fiery explosion. **'Sharp Cutting Talisman': Can be used to strike and attack with sharp strokes. **'Spider Talisman': Can use this to summon a massive spider. **'Piercing Wind Talisman': Can be used to summon wind attacks, sharp enough to pierce through skin. *'Insect Capabilities': Entoma possesses numerous insect and arachnid traits that can she use in combat, hunting prey and more. **'Spiderweb': Being an arachnid, she can spit out web from her mouth. She is also able to manipulate the density of how sticky the web can be. **'Breath of Fly': Entoma can inhale a large amount of flies and exhale them out. The flies then proceed to latch onto their victims and devour their victims. **'Keen Sense': Having multiple eyes, Entoma has a wide vision. She can also sense movement and vibrations in the air with her antennas, giving her great reaction timing to counter attacks. Gallery 288810.jpg|Entoma depicted in the light novel. Maxresdefault-1522119280.jpg|End credits in Ple Ple Pleiades. YBkncat.gif|Entoma depicted in Ple Ple Pleiades. Overlord II EP02 106.png Overlord II EP03 156.png Overlord II EP11 183.png Overlord II EP11 150.png|Entoma battling Tia. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta chibi (Overlord OVA 5).png Pure Pure Pleiades mkii (1).jpg Pure Pure Pleiades mkii (8).jpg Trivia * Entoma is named after the sixth alphabetical Greek letter, Zeta. * An illustration of Entoma's true face was provided in the light novel by So-bin, which depicted a more terrifying appearance based on the description. External links *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta - Overlord Wiki Navigaton pl:Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Servant of Hero Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Insecure Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Ferals Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Category:Predator Category:Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Assassins